<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kim Kardashian's Day at the Nude Beach by mikepenisofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659423">Kim Kardashian's Day at the Nude Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial'>mikepenisofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You encounter Kim Kardashian at a nude beach while trying to take a piss and it quickly devolves into sexual activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kardashian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kim Kardashian's Day at the Nude Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beats down heavily as you walk down the shore, water softly lapping at your toes. You can feel the cool ocean breeze wash across your naked body as you survey the calm waters and the expansive yet rocky beach. Your manhood hangs freely as you pass a diverse set of beachgoers. Clothing-optional beaches tended to be more liberal about nature's functions, but pissing was still a frowned upon activity. And right now, you really needed to take a piss.</p><p>The public bathrooms were closed, and there was no way you were going to wade into those cold waters just for a piss, leaving only one option. You navigate your way further down the shoreline, traversing the cliffs and the dunes, distancing yourself from the main beach and those that would disapprove of your pissing. Eventually you settle on a sandy side of a small cove, noticing that your increasing need to pee has led to a bit of a chub. You widen your stance and start to let loose, golden piss flowing from the head of your tanned cock.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, are you really, like, pissing right now?!" a female voice speaks out, shocked. You look over, squinting to see a small corner of the cove occupied by none other than Kim Kardashian. She was steeped in a harsh shadow, which made it easy for you to miss her on your initial surveying of the piss spot. Your scramble to do something, your still-pissing cock swinging as you move.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I didn't see you over there." As you turn to apologize, your stream stopping, you see Kim glance at your semi-erect penis, a new type of shock washing over her face. She moves from the shadows, fully revealing her thick hourglass figure, covered only by a skimpy neon pink two-piece.</p><p>"No, no, it's fine. Can you help me put on some sunscreen?" Kim asks, a smile creeping across her face as she surveys your cock, conveniently changing the subject.</p><p>"What- Uh, yeah, of course I can." You quickly mumble, surprised by her offer.</p><p>As she turns and beckons you back to her beach towel, you can't help but notice her big sandy ass cheeks, separated by only a small pink string and almost obstructed by Kim's dark ponytail. You can feel your cock grow rock hard as she hands you the sunscreen and lays down on her stomach. You begin to rub in the sunscreen, massaging her legs and moving up to her back, unsure if her beautiful round ass was part of the deal. As you work, you decide to strike up a conversation:</p><p>"So why is Kim Kardashian at a beach like this?"</p><p>"You know how the paparazzi are. At any private beach they would be swarming me, but here they don't expect it, and no cameras allowed either."</p><p>As you finish up her legs, you look up, noticing that the back of her top is untied, the strings hanging over the backs of her arms.</p><p>"Do you ever, uh, get nude here?"</p><p>"Of course! Whenever I feel like it."</p><p>You finish applying the sunscreen and begin to move away.</p><p>"Wait, you forgot my ass!" Kim announces, pulling down her thong with a jiggle, causing you to raise an eyebrow. Kim sees your questioning look: "Well I don't want tan lines!" </p><p>You gulp and straddle her legs, beginning to massage the sunscreen into her bouncy ass. You hear her give a sharp inhale as your hard cock grazes the back of her leg. You knead her big booty, occasionally glancing and even grazing her perfect little bleached butthole or tight pussy, inducing a small moan from Kim's pretty mouth.</p><p>As you finish your work and are brought back to reality, your realise you have an issue.</p><p>"Um, Kim? I kind of have a problem. If I go back there with a boner, they're going to think I'm a pervert."</p><p>"Well, I hope they're right about that." says Kim, suddenly turning around and pulling you to her, her soft lips pressing against yours, your cock following suit against her warm body. </p><p>As you pull back from the kiss, you notice her massive jugs have been freed, her round brown nipples standing erect. Even further, you notice her tiny slit, fully shaved except for a small black landing strip. </p><p>Her arms wrap around your neck as you move your mouth down her body, finally suckling on her enormous teats as she lets out a soft moan. Your hands slide down her toned curves, appreciating every inch as you kiss her breasts.</p><p>"Put it inside me, please." Kim says, lifting up her head. You lock eyes for a moment and then push her legs open, slapping the head of your cock on her quaint pussy lips. Surprisingly, it looked just as tight as it did in that 10+ year old sextape. You feel a wave of warmth come over you as you push the tip slowly inside of Kim. She starts to moan as you speed up, pressing your full length into her tight hole. Her big tits sway up and down as you pound her, the sounds of sex and the ocean filling your ears. "Oh my- god- it's so- fucking- big!" yells Kim in between strokes. You feel yourself reaching the point of no return and start slowing down, with Kim taking the opportunity to transition into doggystyle. "You like that big ass, huh?" she questions, giving her butt a smack as she looks back, locking eyes with you. You grab a handful of her cheeks as you get into position, hypnotized by their rhythmic movement. </p><p>You take a deep breath of consideration as you weigh the opportunity you have right now before finally coming to a conclusion: fuck it, you were going to do anal with Kim Kardashian. You move forward, your cock first rubbing against her tiny pussy before reigning it back up towards her little asshole. You let out a final sigh: it was now or never. You quickly push your big cock into Kim's butthole as it easily accepts you. You hear a sharp inhale as Kim jerks and reacts to the big cock now firmly lodged in her big ass. You start pounding as she starts to speak. "Are you- oh my gosh! My ass..." She trails off as you succumbs to the power of your big cock. You slide in and out very easily, unable to get your full length inside as her fat ass cheeks obstruct your movement. Overwhelmed by pleasure, you groan as you lean back, watching Kim's small toes curl at the tips of her sandy yet delicate feet. As your hips grind against her at increasing speeds, you can see the impact reverberate and ripple across her massive bottom. You see Kim's head drop, and quickly reach forward, tugging on her long black ponytail as she moans. "Fuck me harder, daddy!" yells Kim, slightly louder than she anticipated. She didn't want to attract attention, but at this rate it was hard to keep it in, as illustrated by her next cry: "I'm gonna fucking cum oh my GOD!" Kim hollers as you feel her insides tighten, squirt dripping down the inside of her legs.</p><p>Trembling, she leans forward, your cock sliding out with a satisfying pop as she rests on the ground, recovering from her giant orgasm. You lay back as well, closing your eyes for a moment as you keep your still-hard cock entertained with your hand.</p><p>Soon enough, you feel a kiss on the tip of your cock. Opening your eyes, you see Kim fondling your cock as she teases your head. Her giant titties hang from her chest and her arched back provides a appetizing view of her big ass as she gets to work. You groan as she starts to work the shaft with one hand while cupping the balls with the other, her tongue still circling the urethra. You lock eyes as she kisses down your cock, softly sucking your scrotum, your cock now fully erect. She brings her face up, accompanied by her titties as they wrap around your cock. Kim bites her lip as she pushes her boobs up and down the length of your dick. You watch your dick disappear and reappear again in between her soft breasts. "I love making that cock fucking vanish" exclaims Kim, lubing your dick as she spits down onto it. She lets her hands free, her tits falling to the wayside as Kim's mouth finds a new home sucking on the head of your cock. She begins to massage your balls as your cock disappears further into her luscious pink lips. As she works her way down, you grab the back of her head, pushing her further along your cock, inciting a surprised but muffled yelp. You finally release her head but she stays deepthroating, tears beginning to well in her eyes. You pull Kim's ponytail back as she voluntarily gags on your giant cock, pulling away as strings of spit still connect her mouth to your cock. What a nasty slut!</p><p>After a few more minutes of oral sex, you feel yourself reaching climax. "Kim, I'm going to cum!" Newly invigorated, Kim pushes her limits as she throats your dick, her eyes still glued to yours as you start to orgasm. You groan as you feel your thick warm ropes of semen coat the back of Kim's throat. She slide her lips over the length of your cock, sticking out her narrow tongue to show your cum before she closes her mouth again, followed by a distinct gulp. The Kardashian opens her mouth with a smile, revealing a nice clean mouth. She rises to go grab her back, her big tits bouncing as she gets up.</p><p>"So, how about you, like, give me your number? I'd love to meet that massive cock again." Says Kim, absent-mindedly fondling her pussy.</p><p>"I'd love that" you respond, entering your number in her phone.</p><p>Soon enough, you part ways, Kim sending you off with a smile and a wink as you watch her big ass jiggle as she walks away.</p><p>That was an experience you would not soon forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>